


Till the Sun's Up

by unicornwind



Series: Run to You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Human Minghao, M/M, Werewolf Wonwoo, also a bit angst hhh, don't worry about it too much tho, tiny bit mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwind/pseuds/unicornwind
Summary: Another night, another encounter, and another dream.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Run to You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622047
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	Till the Sun's Up

**Author's Note:**

> The second installation of the wonhao werewolf au is finally done! Woohoo~  
> Please read the first piece first before you read this one for a better understanding (just in case you haven't though).

-Xu Minghao-

Chirping birds wake Minghao up slowly, he rises from the dreamland with ease. Something unusual since even as a morning person, he usually needs his alarm to go off to wake him up. Eyes opening unhurriedly, allowing the light graces them ray by ray. He straightens his back carefully, his injury needs a bit more time to wake up every morning. He can't rush, he can't immediately sit after waking up like he used to do now. Not if he wants to heal faster.

So he takes his time to prepare his body to rise, he's been learning to enjoy the process and by now he is already enjoying it as much as he can. Thinking of it as a way to get to know his body more, to listen to what extent his body be able to do now.

Minghao is in the middle of stretching his hands up when he suddenly remembers what has occurred last night, eyes widen and lips pursed. Did he really see a big wolf with his own eyes?

'Whoa!'

He didn't know wolves even live in this area, maybe he should ask his cousin later. Just to confirm if it's a real wolf or he was just imagining the whole thing. He admits he is going to be bummed if it really is his hallucination. The wolf is beautiful, majestic, and then there is something. Something in its eyes which brings a sense of calmness to Minghao. It sounds lunatic to think that way about a wild animal, he ought to be scared but the only thing Minghao feels from his short interaction with the grey wolf is peacefulness, reassurance. The wolf's mere presence reassures Minghao that he is not alone in this world, that he is loved and protected, that he can let out all his worries and fear.

Minghao shakes his head, how could he even think that way about a wolf? He doesn't understand himself, he's been a little out of his usual self since last night. Saying good night to a wild animal and now even thinking how a wolf could make him feel loved. He attributes all these weird thoughts to him being tired to the bone last night, and perhaps because he just moved into a new place? Minghao shrugs, he can be a bit weird sometimes. His closest people know it, he shouldn't think about his little interaction with the wolf too much.

Minghao wiggles his toes, straightens his legs properly. Not feeling ready enough to get up, but lets out a satisfied sigh when his back finally let out a pop. That feels good. He is about to lift his left leg to stretch a bit more when he finally remembers the dream. What he dreamed last night.

Minghao can't stop the blush staining his cheeks. The man in his dream is gorgeous! And he hugs Minghao like he's the most precious gem out there. The hug screams protection, like the man wants to shield Minghao away from all the possible things that can bring any harm to him. The arms around his waist tell him that he is loved, that the man loves him more than anyone in this world, that he pours out all the love he possesses in his whole being just for Minghao. The lips on his neck whispers possessiveness, that Minghao only belongs to him, that Minghao has wrapped his fingers around the man and can do everything to him, that the man belongs to Minghao as much as he does to the foxy eyed man. Minghao blushes even more. Has he been single that long for him to dream about a man holding him with such detailed and vivid feelings?

He deems it's enough of a warm-up, Minghao finally rises from his bed and opts to not think too much about the strange dream and the grey wolf. He should get ready for his day now. It's still early in the morning but it doesn't mean he gets to laze around the house. As he's taking a bath, Minghao decides to make breakfast for him and his beloved cousin first before getting ready for his appointment later in the afternoon.

It’s the first appointment with the physical therapist who lives just down the street. It's not his first session for this kind of therapy but still, new therapist means new methods and possibly new approaches to help his injury heal perfectly and faster. It doesn't scare Minghao as much as it excites him. He can't wait to try new things with the new therapist, he is so ready to say goodbye to his injury.

He spends his morning with so much excitement, talking about everything and anything to his cousin who reciprocates it with equal enthusiasm. When the afternoon comes, Minghao goes to his session with a smile on his face.

The smile and excitement from the morning apparently don't last long. He opens and closes the door to his room so softly it almost doesn't make a sound, feeling too weary to even take off his shoes and sweaters. He forgets how tiring and physically demanding a therapy could be. While he's been patient in dealing with his injury so far, there are times when he gets frustrated enough. Enough to make him want to curl to himself and sobbing his heart out. It's painful, it's stressful, it's frustrating. He wants to stop altogether. He wants to punch his own back if he could, just to channel out his frustrated rage. He wants to yell and be angry at himself for getting himself into this situation in the first place.

But he doesn't, he can't, he won't. He doesn't want to do all those things no matter how frustrated he is. He wants to bravely go through every process he needs to heal, so he won't make his parents and closest persons worried. He wants to heal to put his beloved people at ease. He just needs to suck it up for the meantime. Even if it hurts him, physically and mentally.

When the dusk arrives, Minghao feels much better already sitting on his cousin's bed and judging the latter's choice of fashion. Junhui, his cousin, has a dinner date with his significant other tonight and he can't stop smiling. Junhui's smile is so contagious it makes Minghao smiling nonstop too, momentarily shoving away his discomfort.

Junhui asks about his therapy session and Minghao answers it as truthfully as he can without telling him how hard it's been for him. He catches Junhui's eyes lingering on his face though, a bit sad but nonetheless he nods his head and proceeds to encourage him in a silly way only he is capable to do. Minghao is grateful for that, Junhui knows he doesn't need to be pampered at times like this. Him doing silly cute stuff like this actually makes Minghao feeling better, he made the right choice to stay with him during this time of his life. Junhui knows him best, and he knows Junhui only acts like this to him out of love. Minghao loves Junhui the most for it.

When Junhui is all ready for his date and Minghao walks him to the front door, Junhui pats his head lovingly. His eyes shine with understanding, Minghao's own eyes shine too with unshed tears.

"It takes time, Haohao." Junhui says, walking backwards to where his car is. Minghao still doesn't know how his cousin can do that all this time without falling down. "Don't stay up too late. And eat your dinner or I'll spoon-feed you myself after I get back!"

Minghao laughs at that, convincing his cousin that _yes he will eat his dinner on time_ and _yes he will not stay up late_. He closes the door right after Junhui's car is out of the gate.

Minghao isn't particularly hungry yet. And outside, the sky seems to call him, dark and a bit cloudy, the white clouds look pretty in the middle of the vast dark sky. It's beautiful and Minghao is weak for all the beautiful things nature provided, so he opens the glass door to the backyard terrace and settles himself on the swing as comfortably as he can with his back still smarting after the whole exhausting therapy.

He lets his mind wander then, trying not to focus on the present time, not to think about his injury and how the therapist said it would take much longer to recover. He stares far out in the woods, it's getting too dark to see anything beyond the thick bush right after the fence but it somehow helps Minghao clearing his mind.

Minghao startles when the bush suddenly moves and there. Right there. The grey wolf appears seemingly out of nowhere. Minghao knows his heart skipping a beat, not out of fear but out of excitement? Happiness? Relief? He doesn't exactly know what he is feeling after he sees the wolf again, but fear is most definitely not one.

"You're real." Minghao breathes, it's a mere whisper but the grey wolf nods at it nonetheless. It seems to be able to hear it, it seems to understand what Minghao says. It's still very early in the night, Minghao isn't on the verge of sleeping like he was last night, he is completely sober this time yet the wolf still possesses an extraordinary intelligence behind those shiny yellow eyes. It means Minghao wasn't just imagining things the night before, he didn't make up a story about a huge grey wolf behind the backyard fence who seems to be too smart for its own good.

"I should be scared, right?" He finds himself asking the wolf.

His eyes follow the wolf's movement who looks to find a nice spot to sit down comfortably with his front paws tucked under his body. It looks so comfortable sitting there, just lounging around like he wants to accompany Minghao's night.

Minghao giggles to himself, feeling a bit silly to think a wolf would like to sit there with an intention to listen to whatever Minghao wants to tell. His eyes move back to the wolf, still sitting there with all its glory. The wolf's yellow eyes offer such gentleness and comfort, Minghao suddenly feels like he's being comforted and that it's okay to tell it the heavy burden that is camping in his heart.

'Am I crazy to contemplate talking to a wild animal?' Minghao thinks, his eyebrows furrowed. The wolf still stares at him with that deep and gentle gaze, Minghao doesn't even know how a wolf's gaze could feel that gentle. How could it be?

But Minghao can't deny the sense of serenity the wolf offers to him, somehow. He doesn't understand how. So he hums before starting to talk about his day to the wolf. Softly, voice barely a whisper. How he woke up this morning, how he cooked breakfast for him and his cousin. How he was all happy and excited to go to his therapy session. Minghao only stops rambling when the wolf tilts his head to the side, like it wants to ask something so Minghao backtracks. Trying to find out what the topic of his rambling just now was.

"Oh the therapy?" Minghao asks, not actually expecting a response. But the wolf nods his head, a gesture so unmistakable that Minghao lets out a yelp.

'Goodness! He really understands me!' Minghao panics inwardly, doesn't even notice he refers to the wolf as a 'he'. The wolf could be a female for all he knows, but Minghao is still panicking to think about that. But after the panic dies down, Minghao finds himself strangely not feeling afraid at all at the wolf who potentially understands human's language. Again, fear isn't what he associated with the wolf. He'll think about it later, on why he's not afraid at all with a wild animal who appears twice in his backyard. Much later, when he's done rambling away to the peculiar wolf.

So he continues his story, telling the wolf how he got his injuries. All kinds of treatment he's had. How hard it has been for him. And finally, he whispers softly to the wolf how frustrated he is today. How even though the therapy went well but the process itself was painful, and he's sore all over. How his therapist stated it'd take longer to heal because both Minghao and his therapist wanted to do it as proper and careful as they could. He understands it all but still, a not so tiny part of him wants to get better as soon as possible.

He wants to dance again.

There he says it. The main reason behind his sadness this evening, he misses dancing. He misses the integral part of his life. It pains him to hear a song but can't get up to dance the way he used to.

Minghao misses dancing so much his eyes are getting teary, letting out a sob after that. He abruptly wipes his tears with the back of his hand, forcing himself to hold back his sobs when his ears catch a whine. Is that the wolf whining? He opens his eyes only to find out that it really is the wolf currently whining. It stares attentively at him, sitting on his hind legs while its front paws hopping from one to another. The grey wolf is obviously agitated and Minghao is baffled, what happened? The wolf has been calm throughout his rambling but now, it looks so distressed.

'Is it because I'm crying?' Minghao asks himself.

The wolf stands very slowly, like he doesn't want to scare Minghao with sudden movements. He watches the grey wolf walk closer to the fence and puts one of its front paws to the fence, looking so much like it wants to wave with that huge paw. Its eyes are still as soft and understanding to Minghao, the huge wolf isn't in distress anymore it seems now that Minghao stops crying. Minghao suddenly feels like he's being wrapped around a warm blanket, slowly but surely warming him and wiping out his troubled mind. Yet another thing he can't explain with this whole encounter with the grey wolf.

Minghao, despite himself, smiles at the wolf.

"Okay okay, no crying. I get it." Minghao says, smiling wobbly at the wolf and he gets another small nod in return. Minghao laughs at the sheer absurdity that is happening right now but he feels lighter. His burdens are lifted, his heart doesn't feel that heavy anymore. His back is still smarting but it's okay, he'll just sleep it away. At least now, he doesn’t feel like he’s being suffocated with sadness anymore.

His stomach growls then, loudly. The wolf huffs at it and Minghao blushes. "You heard it, didn't you?"

Minghao sees the wolf stands up, looking so regal with his grey fur shining under the moonlight and yellow eyes glinting. It seems to get ready to take off but its eyes are still on Minghao.

"I should eat my dinner." Minghao says, pointing to the kitchen right behind the glass door with his thumb before adding. "Go, you should eat too. But please don't eat cute bunnies though. They're too cute to be eaten."

The wolf huffs again, exactly like the way humans would laugh. Minghao smiles in bewilderment. He can't seem to make sense any of these things happening tonight with the majestic grey wolf. But it's okay, there are some things in this world that can't be explained. Yet another great thing about nature and the universe, Minghao thinks.

Minghao stands up, stepping a foot into the threshold before looking back at the wolf who still stands with all his glory behind the fence.

"Bye bye, Wolfie. Thank you for listening to me tonight." Minghao whispers, so softly, the winds carry his voice gently. He waves his fingers to the wolf, just like he did last night.

When the wolf nods his huge head, Minghao smiles with pretty crinkled eyed and closes the door. Tranquility and contentment fill his heart to the fullest.

Minghao goes to bed early that night, the tiredness finally catching up. Sleep embraces him quickly after he finds a comfortable position to sleep without adding more pressure to his injured back.

And Minghao dreams yet another dream that night.

-Jeon Wonwoo-

While full moons energize him -give him a seemingly unlimited power and energy to run through the whole forest from night till dawn if he really wants to-, the day after the full moon is just a day where Wonwoo can't get even muster enough energy to get up from his bed.

Well, he doesn't wake up at his bed though. He seemed to collapse on the floor after he closed his bedroom door. Naked, because he unconsciously shifted back to his human form when he was sleeping.

'Well, that's new." He thinks. Ever since he mastered the skill to fully shift into a wolf at the tender age of 16, he's never done it unconsciously. Wonwoo has the perfect control, after all. But last night, this month's full moon is an enigma he doesn't understand. Yet.

He goes to the bathroom after that, mind is still preoccupied with the strange experience he had last night. From the way he roaming around the woods by himself to the prettiest scent he's ever smelt.

Wonwoo jerks awake at that thought, completely awake now that he remembers the beautiful boy with the cutest eyes and the most addictive scent he's ever encountered. He smiles, boyishly. The boy is really pretty. His heart beats faster when he recalls how cute the pretty boy's voice is.

His smile falters soon after though, he must've scared the boy last night. Wonwoo, in his wolf form sitting just outside his backyard's fence. He'll beat himself up if he did scare the boy. He hates that thought, he only wants to make him happy and smile for the rest of his life.

Wonwoo shakes his head, he's gone too far up his mind again. What's with this boy and making him think too much for his own good? Not to mention, the boy is probably too scared to open his window again after last night.

He turns up the shower and the first drops of water hit his head, the cold water seems to remind him how the boy said good night to him. Him, in his wolf skin, got a cute good night greeting. The pretty one even waved at him.

Wonwoo unconsciously smiles again, a stupidly charming smile. The boy wasn't scared of him and his wolf, he was curious. He was so calm even though he saw a huge wolf staring at him in the dark.

The pretty boy is unique like that.

He wonders if he'd be deemed as a stalker if he shows up again tonight at the boy's backyard. It’s unlikely though, his boy -wait did he just say the boy is his- is one of the kind. He's sure he won't be scared of him, considering what has happened just a night before.

Wonwoo stops himself from wondering too much about the boy after that, starting his day as usual albeit a bit exhausted. It feels like all of his energy has been used up after the weird full moon last night.

If any of his family and pack notices he's been fidgety and restless all day, they don't speak a word. They only assume it's caused by the residual energy of the full moon. His parents, though, beg to differ. They stare knowingly at each other, smelling a slight difference on their only son's scent. It's very subtle hence it's understandable that the others don't pick up the scent changed. But they are his parents, they know their son's scent the best. And the subtle change of scent could only mean one thing. But for now, they will keep the information to themselves though, letting their son find out about it by himself. They smile, a soft secret smile directed to each other, chests bubbling with excitement and happiness over their son's future.

The dusk just rolls up when Wonwoo trots down the stair in his wolf form, nodding his head to both of his parents who are sitting in their living room, silently telling them that he wants to go out. He prays his parents aren’t going to ask where he intends to go though, he doesn't have a good enough answer to justify his sudden need to go fully wolfed out like this.

To his surprise, his parents only nod in return. His alpha father tells him to be careful (as per usual) and that he can take his time to his heart's content. Wonwoo tilts his head in lieu of asking at the strange advice but his parents both laugh merrily and wave their hands in that eerily synchronization movements only destined mates can do. He chooses to not think about it too much though, he just wants to catch the heavenly scent again. And perhaps, he can also catch a glimpse of the owner of that heavenly scent too tonight.

He walks leisurely through the woods, sometimes stopping to sniff the many different smells of the woods and feeling a little overwhelmed by all of them. Somehow, they smell stronger than usual. Wonwoo doesn't understand why his senses feel like they're getting stronger and more sensitive after he woke up this morning. He initially thought it was because of the full moon but then he dismissed it because it didn't feel right, for the meantime he is just going to store his concern and questions away. He has a more interesting task at his hands (paws) now.

The night is colder than yesterday, the moon is concealed by the thick clouds. But Wonwoo isn't worried about finding his way, he still remembers the path to the boy's house. When he arrives at his destination, he already can smell the boy's unique scent and it's still as enchanting as he remembers. He stops a few feet apart from the boy's backyard fence when his ears catch another heartbeat inside the house.

Oh! He was too enraptured to the boy's scent and present the night before that he completely forgot to check whether he lives alone or not.

'He most probably wasn't alone there,' Wonwoo thinks, disgruntled at himself to let his guard down that much. He's always been mindful of his surroundings. Wonwoo sighs, the pretty boy really messes up his head. Wonwoo tries to be angry but finds out that while he's worried about him evidently forgot to be a responsible human (and wolf) last night, he isn't too bothered by it as he originally thought. The boy can mess Wonwoo and his head all he wants, as long as that scent and that voice surrounding him every day for the rest of his life.

Wonwoo's eyes widened at that thought, his own traitorous thought. What's with his head building these strange intimate ideas with the pretty boy? He doesn't even know that boy, and the boy certainly doesn't even know he's a human in a wolf skin. He most probably would've run away if he knew Wonwoo is a werewolf.

Wonwoo's attention snaps back when he hears a voice, not his pretty boy's voice, asking something about therapy. He surreptitiously sniffs the human's scent, trying to decipher what his relation to the pretty boy is. Oh, their scents are similar although the new human -a young man, Wonwoo decides judging by his tone- has his own distinct scent. It's a familiar scent indicating that he's a family. He could be a brother, he concludes in his head.

Now hold on second, what is the therapy about? Is the pretty boy hurt? Wonwoo's heart clenches at the thought of the pretty boy in pain, he wants to elevate the pain. Werewolves have the ability to absorb someone else’s pain with their touch. Wonwoo wants so badly to help the boy with his pain, he knows he can't heal whatever injuries or illness the boy has but he sure can reduce the pain. He calms himself quickly, hates to get panicked over something so unclear. Let's find out what is going on first, he reminds himself. Do not scare the boy, he adds.

He tunes back to the conversation, his pretty boy says the therapy went well but Wonwoo knows from his tone that he's had a hard time. He smells sad, tired. Wonwoo can smell the remnants of tears. Wonwoo's heart clenches even more.

The two occupants converse a bit more after that, talking about mundane things. Wonwoo knows now that the other man is a cousin of the pretty boy. He feels like a creeper, listening outside someone's house but he can't help it. They don't even know I'm here, Wonwoo tries to stupidly justify his own action.

The cousin seems to have a date tonight and the pretty boy keeps teasing him about it. He keeps giggling too, a sound that makes Wonwoo warm and content. It's the cutest giggle he's ever heard too, he wouldn't mind listening to it for all his life. He wonders how it will feel to be the one who makes pretty boy giggling like that.

The sound of a car driving away and a door closed, Wonwoo picks up the heavenly smells getting nearer. The glass door facing the backyard slides open, revealing the pretty boy. Wonwoo greedily fills his lungs with the scent, feeling warmer and satiated in a second. Satiated in a way a glass of warm milk does when you drink it on a cold day, in a way warm bath does at the end of one exhausting day.

Wonwoo stays where he sits, still a few feet away of the fence, hidden behind a thick bush. His eyes never cease following the boy's steps when he finally settles down on the swing at the back terrace. This close, Wonwoo can smell the residual pain radiating from the boy. The pretty boy looks and smells exhausted, his scent is still very much divine but the smell of pain lingers. He hears the boy sigh, staring at the woods. Wonwoo stands up slowly and then walks closer to the fence just as slowly, not wanting to startle the pretty boy with him suddenly appearing.

Wonwoo heaves a relieved sigh when the only thing that the boy does when finally spots him is the sound of his heart skips a beat but then the boy is visibly calming down, surprised but still not scared. Wonwoo still doesn't know how the boy seems to not be scared of a huge wolf appearing (again) in his backyard.

"You’re real." The boy says, a mere whisper but Wonwoo can hear it clearly.

Wonwoo sits down just outside of the fence, his feet tucked so he can settle down comfortably there. He lets the boys studying him, eyes filled with wonder.

"I should be scared, right?" The boy asks. Wonwoo tilts his head to the side, hoping the boy will continue to talk to him. His voice is soothingly cute.

And the boy does, he keeps talking with a sweet voice, barely above a whisper, almost like he's glad he finally talks everything that is inside his head with someone else. Even if it is a wolf.

He talks about his morning, his cousin, the therapy he went through this afternoon.

At the mention of a therapist, Wonwoo leans his head to the side, hoping the boy notices it. The pretty boy does notice it and stops his rambling, brows furrowed before starting to talk again. He seems to perfectly understand what the gesture means.

He's a bit hesitant after that but soon he starts telling Wonwoo about his injury. The efforts he has been through to recover. It explains why the boy reeks of pain and frustration today. He must've been sore, Wonwoo thinks.

The pretty boy tells him about how he misses dancing too. How dancing is an important part of his life, or it used to be important. Wonwoo smells the tears coming before the boy even starts crying. He is entirely unable to hold his whining when the boy continues to sob in earnest, letting out every single thing that troubles him.

Wonwoo wants to hold him, comfort the pretty boy. He wants to ease him into his arms and shield him from any harm. He wants to run his fingers through that soft hair so the boy knows he has Wonwoo to share his burdens. His whining eventually gets loud enough that the boy becomes aware of it. He wipes his beautiful eyes, still beautiful even when they're red and swollen from crying his heart out.

Wonwoo puts one of his front paws to the fence, wishing so hard he could reach the boy. But the boy smiles at him after that, a little wobbly but Wonwoo is willing to take anything. Anything at all aside from the sight of his pretty boy crying.

"Okay okay, no crying. I get it." He says reassuringly, it's like he knows Wonwoo is worried about him. It warms him to know how easy it is for the boy to figure Wonwoo out.

Wonwoo feels his heart doubles in size when he hears the boy laughing.

'God, his laugh.' Wonwoo thinks in amazement, everything about this boy is beautiful and Wonwoo wants so badly to hear that laugh in every waking moment of his life.

Wonwoo hears a rather loud growl after that, he just knows if he’s in human form right now he would be coo out loud as he sees the boy blushes and puts his hand to his stomach. It must be dinner time, then.

Wonwoo stands up from his spot, getting ready to leave so the boy can eat his dinner in peace. Hao -that's what his cousin calls him- points to the kitchen behind the glass door with this thumb, saying that he should eat his dinner now. He adds a beat later that Wonwoo should have his dinner too, but please don't eat the bunnies. Wonwoo huffs out a laugh at that, he can't exactly laugh in his wolf form but the huffing sounds so much like a laugh that Hao's eyes widen in what seems like bewilderment. He laughs then, stopping at the threshold to look back at Wonwoo who still stands there in his spot, too endeared at the boy's laugh.

"Bye bye, Wolfie. Thank you for listening to me tonight." He says with a cute tiny wave, just like the night before. His soft voice along with his heavenly scent blowing through the chilly wind straight to where Wonwoo is standing, he greedily sniffs the scent again and filling his lungs to his satisfaction.

Wonwoo turns around with a content heart, starting the trek down to his home. He should get dinner, Hao wants him to.

Later that night, sleep comes so easy for Wonwoo. Encasing him as soon as his back touches his bed.

And Wonwoo dreams yet another dream that night.

-Jeon Wonwoo and Xu Minghao-

Wonwoo tightens his arms around Minghao's waist who sits comfortably on his lap, facing him. Pulling the latter closer, he buries his nose right on the junction of Minghao's neck and shoulder. Where his scent saturated perfectly.

Minghao wraps both his arms around Wonwoo's neck, fingers playing with the short strands in the back of his neck. Smiling when he hears the latter snuffling eagerly at his neck, scenting him.

"Hao..." Wonwoo whispers to Minghao's neck. "May I?"

Minghao kisses the side of Wonwoo's face before whispering back, like he's afraid to ruin the serene moment. "Yes."

With Minghao's permission, Wonwoo allows his wolf to take over a bit, although everything is still very much under his control. He laps Minghao's neck, concentrating on that one particular spot. When Minghao starts moaning he lets out his sharp teeth and bites in the exact spot.

Blood, he tastes blood but most importantly he feels grounded. Like he finally stops floating around the ocean after finding an island, just for him. Like he finally finds a place to shelter over the rain, a warm and safe place, exactly what he needs. Like he finally comes home after years and years mindlessly exploring around, a home sweet home made only for him. He sighs contently, lapping at the wound so softly while listening to Minghao's sweet moans.

His mate, Wonwoo's mate. He's finally here.

Meanwhile, Minghao can't help the sounds he makes when Wonwoo bites his neck and then laps at it soothingly. It doesn't hurt, the bite isn't painful in the slightest bit. It only brings him the sense of completion. The sense of him being protected. The sense of him being owned and to own. Everything clicks into the rightful place.

He's finally at home. Minghao's found his forever home.

Little do they know, they both jolt awake at the same time the next morning. Wonwoo and Minghao feel like something is missing, so near yet so out of reach. They’re pining over something they both haven’t had any clue about.

Soon, they will find each other and figure out what they are meant to be.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? I hope I do justice to your expectations of how this story goes.  
>  Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated.  
>  Also, please check out this amazing edit created by Nab on twitter.
>
>> heavily inspired by WonHao werewolf au kak [@unicorn_wind](https://twitter.com/unicorn_wind?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)  
>  lagi gatel aja tangan pengen main2 sama efek... thank you kak akunya jd ada bahan ngoprek, gatau ya kok jd vibe angst lagi ini pake lagunya, wonhao brandingnya lekat angst sih tp jangan kepengaruh pls gara2 ini video🥺 [pic.twitter.com/U9e3GLe8WS](https://t.co/U9e3GLe8WS)
>> 
>> — 🐱ғᴀɴɢɪʀʟɪɴɢᴛʀᴀsʜʙɪɴ💎𝙥𝙡𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙘𝙠 𝙢𝙮📌💕 (@fangirlinglifeu) [January 24, 2020](https://twitter.com/fangirlinglifeu/status/1220758757539319809?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
